Recent market report on Consumer Electronics shows that TV with Internet is going to be one of the most demanding products for the near future. As a consequence the demand of recognizing the TV context also increases among the research community. Lots of information about the TV video may be obtained from the meta data in case of digital TV broadcast. But in the developing countries like India, the penetration of digital TV is still near about 10%.
Video OCR may be required to process images/frames of a video with maximum 720×576 pixels. The resolution here may be low compared to the document images which are mostly scanned at 300 dots per inch (dpi) or the images captured using 8 mega pixel camera.
Video OCR may not be required to reproduce the fonts since the main intention is to recognize the text to get the context. On the other hand, document image OCRs may be required to recognize the font too.
In some circumstances, font variation in the text of different TV channels may be small. For example, the texts are generated and blended over the video content using some hardware and the variation of such hardware used in the studios may be small as there are not many manufacturers of such hardware.